Slytherin Ties
by insanlybeautifulchaos
Summary: The Malfoy clan has converted to the light side unbeknownst to the infamous Lord Voldemort. The Dursley's have taken there neglect and abuse to a whole new level and Harry needs out. The Weasley house isn't safe anymore, he can't be brought to Hogwarts yet and Voldemort knows where #12 is. The only plausible place for Harry is the Malfoy Manor. How will the 2 boys fair?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! Thank you for reading this fic and please review so I can make sure that the next chapter is even better. This is my first ever fic so hopefully it goes well. Once again thank you!**

 **~I don't own any of the original characters though will be making up some characters. So thank good ol' JK Rowling for the origin of this fic!**

Chapter 1: Lovely Forgiveness

"But father!" Draco whined, "He _hates_ me!"

"Then I guess you won't be happy to hear that he will be staying in your room… with you." the older Malfoy drawled.

"B-but I…"

"Don't Draco! What's done is done"

0o0o0

"So Harry do you want to stop and eat on the way, or at Malfoy's ?" The Ministry appointed wizard asked. The dark haired boy had just been picked up from Saint Mungo's where he had been treated for various injuries and such the Dursley's had inflicted upon him. He had just found out where he would be saying and least to say he was _not_ happy.

He made a noncommittal sound in the back of his throat and grumbled, "Malfoy's"

To be honest he was anxious about it. It was Dra-Malfoy's house for God's sake _Malfoy's._ What if Draco still hated him? What if he hexed him? What if he gave him to Volde- Harry's thoughts were interrupted by the wizard driving the vehicle.

"Kay, Harry. We apparate from here." the wizard named Andrew stated. Harry grabbed his arm and was suddenly confronted with the sudden sight of the Malfoy Manor. Apparently the wards had been changed to make it so the two wizards could apparate inside the wards.

0o0o0

"Harry Potter," the eldest Malfoy murmured from his place in the doorway. "It's extremely wonderful to have you here. Lucius then moved into the room and sat in the largest arm chair. "Do sit Harry."

"I-uh I'm… I'm good, sir. Thank you"

"No need to call me sir Harry," he held up a hand to stop the boy from protesting, "call me Lucius…"

Draco then chose that moment to come skidding into the room apologizing profusely for being so late. "I'm so sorry fa-" He was suddenly confronted with the sight of the ever beautiful -though he'd had better days- Harry James Potter. "Harry." he breathed.

"H-hey Draco," Harry stuttered forgetting the grudge he used to hold against the blond. After all the boy was the only thing Harry was sure about. A smile then bloomed across Draco's face; lighting it up like a wildfire.

0o0o0

He had his arms full of Harry Potter. He could feel the dark haired boys every bump and bruise, Count the boy's ribs. Practically smell the fear radiating off of Harry. All too soon Harry let go and partially hid behind the blond.

"It was a pleasure meeting you Harry!" Andrew stepped forward and held out his hand. Draco could smell the booze on him. Harry took another step behind Draco.

"Whelp," Lucius said, "I'm sure the ministry is _dieing_ to have you back there, Minky," a small house elf appeared with a _pop_. "Why don't you escort out.

"Y-yes s-s-sir," Minky squeaked

"Draco, why don't you take Harry to the kitchen. He needs to eat something."

"Yes father! Of course!" Draco said nodding vehemently and grabbing Harry's hand. He apperated the two to the kitchen where then through together a plate and thrusted it into Harry's hands. "Eat." was all he could say.

0o0o0

Later that night the two boy's were in Draco's room. Draco was desperately trying to get Harry to talk. Harry was having none of it.

"Are you feeling better now that you've got food in you?"

Harry nodded

"Did they treat you ok at St. Mungo's?"

The dark haired boy shrugged. Now Draco was starting to get aggravated.

"Harry," Draco said through clenched teeth. "Did Dumbledore know about what the Dursley's were doing to you?" knowing sure as hell this would get something out of him. "Harry?" Draco took the dark haired wizard's chin between his forefinger and thumb. Looking into those striking green eyes he was sad to say he saw tears.

"Yeah," Harry whispered.

"Oh Harry" Draco took the shaking sobbing boy into his arms. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm so so sorry." He wasn't sure if he was saying sorry about his past actions or how Harry had suffered. All he really knew was he really did love Harry and he would do all he could to get back at that old coot and make sure Harry didn't suffer anymore.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Shopping and Shouting**

 **Thank you all of my wonderful readers! Seeing how many of you started following this story really helped in the writing process. Hopefully this one is longer than the last one. Since this is rated M that means there will be mature content. It should start in later chapters though I promise not to keep you waiting too long! That being said I'm going to start** _ **warning**_ ' **s to let you know what exactly will be going on in the chapter. Thank you again you all are great!**

 **Warning:Nothing to heinous in this chapter. Sassy Harry, angry Ron, violent Harry. In this chapter you will see Harry's feelings for Draco start to blossom.**

 **Happy reading!**

A few weeks later Draco woke up with the other side of his bed cold. He panicked for a moment, as he was usually awake before Harry, before hearing the shower running **.** He quickly got dressed and waited for Harry.

0o0o0

Not nearly soon enough, as the blond haired boy had grown attached to the dark haired boy, Harry emerged from the bathroom; Draco's eyes widened. Harry sure was a sight to behold, no glasses, wet hair dripping, towel slung low around his hips, water droplets covering his torso. "Sorry," Harry blushed, "I uh forgot my clothes." He then started pulling out his oversized slightly smelly clothes.

"Oh no no no, absolutely _not_ happening!" Draco exclaimed.

"Wha-what?" Harry stuttered, " It's all I have!" He started to panic.

"It's ok Harry you can borrow some of my stuff. We will go shopping after breakfast.

"Oh, oh yeah, OK yeah."

Draco grabbed Harry's hand and pulled him into his closet. Harry held fast to his hand as he looked around. This closet was _huge_ there was so many clothes! Harry hoped that Draco would just pick for him he, didn't know where to even start! He was snapped out of his thoughts by by someone laughing. "Yes Harry this is what a real closet looks like, though it is a bit larger than most."

"Ahh so this is why you're so comfortable in the closet!" Harry quipped.

"I-uh wait- uh _what!_ How-how'd you know? Wait I didn't mean that. Wait yes I did. Uhhh, is it that obvious?" Draco stuttered.

"Well to me yes. When you spend so much time watching someone, yeah shut up I know it sounds creepy, you kinda notice how much time they spend looking at blokes butts."

"Oh you great git shut it and find some clothes!" Draco laughed.

"I uh don't know where to start. Why don't you pick something for me!" Harry just grinned and looked up at Draco.

"Fine," Draco drawled, "but you will have to let go of my hand in order for me to do so." Draco smirked as the dark haired boy blushed and dropped his hand.

Draco picked out a navy blue jumper and a pair of black slacks that conveniently sculpted to comfortably fit the person wearing the slacks shape and size "There you go Harry! Much better now! Let's go eat!"

0o0o0

A few hours later Harry was crumbling while being dragged through Diagon Alley.

"Oh shut up Harry!" Draco exclaimed while dragging Harry into a clothing store.

"I hope you realize you will be picking out everything 'cause there is no way a _measly_ Gryffindor, like I, could ever have any fashion sense whatsoever." Harry proclaimed.

"I know! It's just a dreadful now be a good boy and go wait in the changing room. Oh and boxers or briefs?"

Briefs! And I'm not a dog Malfoy!" He said on his way to the changing room. "Boxers or briefs? Does he really think I'm that inept that I can't find my own underwear? Fucking hell he'll be the death of me, I swear it." five minutes later Draco was back with a rather large pile of clothes and a huge grin on his face.

It must have been hours and lots of whining, shouting, and slammed doors later that the two boys emerged with what Draco deemed an appropriate amount of clothes.

"See Harry it wasn't that bad was it!"

"Whatever you say ferret," Harry grumbled.

Draco looked mock offended. "What did you call me! How rude! Just for that we are also going for shoes! He grabbed Harry's hand and dragged him towards the nearest shoe store.

"No Draco, no please no! No more shopping! Shit"

0o0o0

"You are going to kill me Draco Malfoy! You are going going to kill me then you're going to be sad because your most favorite person in the world is going to be dead! Draco? Are you even listening to me? Draco? Draco!"

" Oh sorry I wasn't listening. Too focused on food."

"Obviously!: Harry grumbled. Draco grabbed Harry's hand and hugged him into the Three Broomsticks where they sat down and ordered two butterbeers and two sandwiches. After they finished their meal and paid Draco grabbed his hand and they left.

"Shit shit shit." Harry tugged on draco's hand.

" What is it Harry?" But it was already too late Ron and Hermione burst through the crowd there wands drawn. Harry jumped in front of Draco before either could hex the boy.

"No! He's with me!" Harry yelled "We uh, Draco and I are uh friends now. He joined the light side!"

"Harry, step away. Do you not remember what he's done?" Asked Ron.

"Yes I do!" Draco's face well. It was wishful thinking to believe him and Harry were really friends. "Nothing." What? "He's done nothing. Don't argue with me Ron! Sure he said some things but we all have. All, Ron. And I'm not going to knock him just because we were all young and stupid. So you can grow up and get used to it or come find me when you do! And not a second before!" Harry exclaimed. Ron just stared his mouth like agape and Hermione looked like she was about to say something. Harry grabbed the blonde's hand and said, "Come on dray, let's go." He gave one last look at the two fools and dragged Draco to the the apparition point "I want to go home Dray. Take us home." He held on as Draco apparated them home.

0o0o0

"Fucking hell does he think he is! Talking about _my_ Draco like that! ARG!"

"Did you hear that Father? He called me his!" Draco exclaimed.

"Obviously you have no regard for any of the things he is destroying." drawled the eldest Malfoy.

"No Father I don't. We can just buy new! He called me his Father _his!_ "

"Yes Draco I heard."

"I'll castrate him he talks about _my_ Draco like that again! _Arg!_ " _**Crash!**_

"There goes the bookcase." Lucius said. Harry came storming out of the room he just destroyed and threw himself into Draco's lap.

"Don't listen to them Dray." Lucius raised an eyebrow. "They are just, just stupid, and, and immature, and jealous!" Harry yawned.

"I wasn't planning on it Harry. Now come on. Let's go to bed. Good night Father."

"Goodnight Draco. Harry."

"Mmm" _**yawn**_ "Good night Lucius." Harry said sleepily as he stumbled after Draco to there room.

0o0o0

 **Ugh I'm sooo tired I've had volleyball practice the last couple of days it takes a lot out of me. That being said i'm so sorry this didn't come sooner and i'm not really sure on what schedule new chapters will come on but there will be new chapters! School starts back up again soon so that will also slow down new chapters. I'm going to try my hardest though! Once again thank you! P.S. I realize there is spelling and grammer mistakes but please just bear with me till I find someone to go over it before I post.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Secrets Unknown**

 **I am soooo sorry, I have been SUPER busy! I really hope you all like this chapter I'm like, 98% sure this chapter is longer than the previous 2 so I hope that, that makes up for things. I'd like to thank all of you that have favorited and/or followed this story and I believe that a couple of you even started following me as a writer! So thank you all!**

 **Warning: this chapter brings back Andrew who showed up in chapter 1. You will find out why Harry didn't like him. There is talk of sexual abuse, you could call it, in this chapter. Also 'ol Dumblydore is a bad guy in this story.**

 **Thank you guys so much I hope i can keep you all interested! PLEASE REVEIW!**

 **0o0o0**

Draco woke up the next morning to dark unruly hair tickling his nose. He looked down to see Harry with his arm slung across Draco's stomach, his head on Draco's chest and a leg wrapped around one of his own. Draco put one of his hands on Harry's and caressed Harry's side with the other. The dark haired boy stirred.

"Mmm, Draco?" Harry asked, "Oh my, I-I'm sorry." He attempted to move.

"No no, you're fine," the blond murmured as he pulled Harry back to him. "It's ok," He kissed the boy's forehead. "You're ok." Harry's head tilted up and Draco felt lips and a hot breath on his neck.

"Ok." Harry whispered as he snuggled back into Draco's embrace.

0o0o0

Later in the morning the two boys were in the living room, Harry on Draco's lap, teasing each other.

"Well at least _my_ hair is tameable." Draco chuckled.

"Hey! Leave my hair out of this!" Harry grinned.

"Boys," all of a sudden was in the doorway, "I'm sorry this is such short notice but Albus just notified me that Harry is to be leaving to go stay elsewhere for the rest of the summer." The boys just looked at him blankly, "You need to pack your belongings Harry Andrew will be here soon to pick you up. You will be staying with him." If Harry looked alarmed at the picking up part he looked down right terrified at the thought of staying with the man. All of a sudden Harry bolted from Draco's lap and up the stairs.

"Harry!" Draco roared, "Shite," he cursed wile going after the smaller boy Lucius right behind him. Draco got to his room just in time to see a dark blue mist seep into his door.

"Harry? Please open the door… We can talk about this" Lucius was very curious why Andrew drew such a vile reaction from The Boy Who Lived.

"No." they heard a squeak from the other side of the door.

0o0o0

Harry quickly fled the room. Where was he going to go? Draco's room! They would for sure find him there but at least he'd be with his and Draco's stuff. The smell of the blond settled his nerves for some odd reason and he knew his nerves would need to be settled. He got to the room and quickly cast a spell he had read about in a book Hermione gave him. It was supposed to lock a door so that only the caster could open the door and take down the spell. He hoped to Merlin it worked.

"Harry? Please open the door we can talk about this!' He heard banging coming from the other side of the door.

"No," he managed to squeak out. There was no way he was opening that door. They were going to give him to Andrew! "Come on Harry you can't stay in there forever. Someone will apperate in there and take you forcefully, you don't want that." Harry could practically hear the glare Draco pointed at his father

"No. They won't. I will stun them or, or squirm too much. They won't!"

"I don't want it to get there Harry, I don't but it will, if you won't cooperate."

"Oh-ok. Se-send Draco in. Only Draco! Anyone else and I'll, I'll, I'll apperate somewhere no one will ever find me!"

"Sure thing Harry. I will send Draco in."

0o0o0

"OK Draco. You are going to go in there and find out what's up with this Andrew guy. And make sure the poor boy is ok. I'm afraid this will kill him before anything else gets a chance. When you're done come find me. I will go floo Albus and tell him that we will let him know when Harry is ready for Andrew to pick him up that way the man isn't here before we get anything out of Harry. Now go!"

Draco looked at the door and nodded at his father then he quietly said, "Harry can you let me in please." The door opened a little and Draco stepped in. The door closed behind him. He looked around and found Harry on the other side of the room, wand drawn, shifting from foot to foot, tears streaming down his face. The sight broke Draco's heart.

"Please don't make me go." Harry whimpered.

"Oh baby no." The *svelte* boy made it across the room in a few strides. "I won't let him take you, I won't let him, I won't let him." He took the boy in his arms, sobs wracking his body he clung to Draco. "Oh honey what happened? What did he do to you?" Harry just cried harder. " Was it when he dropped you off?" Harry nodded. " Did he hit you?" Harry shook his head. "Did he threaten you?" Harry shrugged. " Did he touch you?" The dark haired boy clung tighter to him. Draco clenched his jaw. " Did he touch you _there_ Harry?"

"Y-yes" Harry hiccuped tears still streaming down his face.

"What happened Harry? I want you to tell me everything!"

"You're gonna think I'm disgusting. Your not gonna want me any more!" Harry looked down at his lap, wringing his hands together.

"Oh Harry this isn't your fault! Nothing could make me want you any less. Please? Tell me."

Harry launched into his story staying in Draco's arms the whole time.

0o0o0

"Everything was going ok at the beginning. He picked Harry up and was really personable. They hit it off ok. Then about 45 minutes into the trip Andrew put his hand right above Harry's knee. Harry didn't think anything of it. Then slowly Andrew moved his hand up until it was resting… there. Harry panicked and tried to push his hand away but Andrew just shook Harry's hand off his own and said it was ok. He then proceeded to," Draco took a deep breath, "He slowly rubbed Harry …. there, untill they got here."

"I see, I will notify Albus. Tell Harry he won't be leaving and ask him to take down that spell from the door"

"Yes father!" Draco said on his way out the door. There were so many things he could do to Andrew to make him suffer. No one could touch Harry! Well except him, maybe one day. Draco got to the door. "Harry?" The door opened as soon as Draco said his name. He stepped in and was knocked into the door by Harry. He was a sobbing mess again. "Woah! Hey, hey, hey. It's ok it's ok! You're not leaving you're staying right here with me. It's ok!" He rubbed his hands up and down Harry's back. The dark haired boy settled down a bit and was no longer sobbing. He stayed there clinging to Draco till he fell asleep.

0o0o0

"Do you not understand what happened Albus?!" Lucius raged. "The boy was molested! By a man that what? In his 30's!?"

"I do in fact understand understand what happened . He is the best auror right now. That was the price we had to pay to have him." Lucius tried to say something but Dumbledore cut him off. "That is why Harry will be moving. Andrew complains he didn't get enough time with young Harry. The boy will still be picked up. I will go notify Andrew that he is ok to go now."

"if you send that creep I promise I will not stop Draco from doing any one of the things I'm sure he's planned for that man. He most likely won't survive this trip his trip actually. Draco was _rather_ _upset_." Lucius looked at the old man with a straight face.

"Fine," Albus smiled at him. "I'll tell him it's no use this close to the school year…" he contemplated his next words, "won't be needed right now. Good day Lucius." The man disappeared before Lucius could say anything. The eldest Malfoy had a hunch the man was up to something but couldn't be sure what. They would find out soon enough.

 **Whelp I suck at updating! I swear I'll get better at it! Please don't forget to Favorite, Follow and Review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm so sorry guys! So so so bad at updating and this chapter is super short, I'm on break so I promise to be getting right on top of chapter 5. I've got no excuses now! No homework, and nothing to do means writing writing writing. If I'm as ambitious as I'm feeling than I might breeze right into chapter 6! Thank you for being so patient. As always new readers don't forget to follow and favorite. And all readers don't forget to leave comments!**

"You told me! You told me he was mine! Told me he wouldn't talk! _You lied!_ " Andrew angrily pounded on the desk with his fist. He was seething that boy was to be his. Along with all the fame a fortune associated with being the boy's significant other.

"You will, don't worry you just have to be patient."

0o0o0

Draco woke cold. Cold and angry. Harry had kicked the blankets off in a frantic mess that night and Draco hadn't had time to get them back up. Harry was curled up in the fetal position at the edge of the bed sleeping. He was shaking a bit and had goose bumps up and down his arms and legs. Draco wanted to get the blankets back up onto the bed and hold the shaking boy but worried that Harry would react violently to his touch. He knew that Harry hadn't before but had no doubt Harry had tried to forget what the Malfoy men had dug up the day before. With the encounter so fresh in the green eyed boy's mind he knew Harry would most likely react negatively to anyone touching him for a while to come. And he didn't need the poor boy scared of him. Not when he had just gained his trust. Although Draco went through this thought process many time he decided the good outweighed the evil. Harry needed him now more than ever. And if he was going to prove to the boy next to him that they belonged together he was going to have to take some risks. He grabbed the blankets from the floor and put them over both him and the dark haired boy. He moved closer to the sleeping boy and gently ran his hand up and down Harry's arm, "Harry," he whispered. The Gryffindor eyes flew open and he jumped a bit but didn't yell. Harry relaxed as soon as he realized who it was.

"Hey," Harry rasped as he stretched his cramped muscles. "Why is it so cold in here?" he asked as he pulled the blankets tighter around his small body."

"It wouldn't be if you hadn't kicked off all the blankets last night," Draco teased. He pulled the smaller boy into his arms, " is this ok?" The blond murmured in a more serious tone.

"Mmm, sorry 'bout the blankets," Harry yawned as he snuggled closer in Draco's embrace, "this is ok," He yawned again, "You're warm" he said as he fell back asleep.

0o0o0

"DRA-"

"Shhh!" Draco instinctively pulled Harry closer to him. "Be quiet father! He had a rough night, he needs to sleep! And if you wake him up, so help me god, that will be the end of you!" Draco hissed.

"Grown attached Draco?" The elder Malfoy drawled as he sat in the chair besides the boys bed. "Just remember Draco, I am your father and you will respect me."

"I have not grown attached!" Draco whispered as he gazed down at the sleeping boy and ran his fingers through harry's hair. Lucius gave him a look. "I was already attached. I don't know. Something happened in 3rd year. Like it just clicked. One moment I hated him the next moment i wanted to hug him and hold his hand. It was weird!" Draco made a face

"That was your veela blood Draco. Most veela tendencies make themselves known at around 13. Your 3rd year."

"Are you say Harry is my…"

"It's possible but we wont know untill you you two turn 17."

"But that a whole 'nother year from now father!" Draco whined. "I want to know now!"

chuckled at his son's words, "Get some rest son, It's going to be a long year!"

 **Gah! So short it's almost painful! But fear not i'm working on the next chapter as efficiently and quickly as possible. Thank you for being so patient! Until next time!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Ha ha! At last, a longer chapter in a -sorta- timely fashion! And this one is good if I do say so myself… I really appreciate the reviews that I have gotten so far. They really keep me motivated! Heh heh another thing, I have gone back and re-read my earlier chapters, let me just say sorry, those were a little rough with spelling, and punctuation mistakes. That will teach me not to do voice text again now won't it! Anyway, Happy reading!**

 **Warnings: Andrews back at it again, ~he truly is awful isn't he? Should i just kill him off eventually? Yes? Or no?~**

 **Chapter 5:The Boy Who Lived, Loving?**

Harry woke with a start pressing himself to Draco and whimpering a bit. Draco started rubbing his back attempting to calm him, "You're ok. I got you." The smaller boy calmed and stopped whimpering.

"Thank you," Harry sighed, "I really appreciate all you're doing for me. You didn't have to and you still did. And when i thought you hated my guts, you proved you are not really a selfish asshole that only cares about himself, and you to could change." He looked up at Draco from his spot using the blond's chest as a pillow.

Draco smiled. "Your so cute when you are all tired and sentimental and shit."

Harry sat up indignantly and said, " I am not cute! I am fierce! Rawr!"

0o0o0

"I still don't understand why we have to go shopping, _again."_ Harry grumbled.

"Because, I need new robes and we need to get school supplies, now stop complaining and walk faster!" the blonde said while staring Harry towards Madam Malkin's.

"But your prissy ass is going to take _forever_!" Harry whined.

"Now my prissy ass is going to take even longer!"

After about an hour of measuring, re-measuring, deciding the cut, fabric etc, of said robes and paying the two boys went in search of school books. Upon entering Flourish and Botts the two boys split up. Harry had found a particularly interesting book that he was thinking about getting just for pleasure reading when a pair of vaguely familiar arms wrapped around his waist from behind. "Why hello there Harry," murmured Andrew making Harry shiver from the close proximity. The dark haired boy started to squirm and opened his mouth to yell for Draco when the previously gentle hands clamped down on his mouth and held him still. "Hold still dear. There is no need to squirm so." he flicked his tongue out and lightly nibbled on Harry's ear making the boy shudder. "Now, I'm going to let go of your mouth. Yell, and bad things will happen to Draco." he let go of Harry's mouth and snaked his arms around the boy's waist just in time, 'cause a moment later a girl looking for textbooks rounded the corner. "You thinking about getting that book too handsome?" Andrew practically purred watching as the girl's eyes went wide right before she tore off to get a reporter no doubt.

"Yes," Harry whispered.

"What was that babe? One more time, a little louder." Andrews plans were going swimmingly. He snuck a hand up Harry's shirt, lightly gliding his fingers over the boy's abs. Harry pressed bake into him trying to get away from the offending fingers, although to anyone else it would just look as though he was attempting to get closer to the man behind him. Andre nuzzled his nose against Harry's neck as the boy replied

"Yes." He said, this time at a normal volume as there was a flash. A reporter had caught the supposedly new coupled sharing a 'sweet' and 'intimate' moment. The reporter then ran off with the picture that was sure to get him some serious money. As soon as the picture was taken Andrew stepped back.

"Until next time love." he smirked as he walked away."

0o0o0

"Really Draco I'm fine! Just tired is all"

"Bu-"

"Just _shut up!_ I'm _fine!_ Leave me the hell alone and go do your hair or something!" Harry snapped. He shoved Draco backward before turning on his heel and stalking off.

Draco stood there wide eyed trying not to get angry, but it was no use. Why the hell was Harry acting this way?! Why wouldn't he just let him help?! All Draco wanted to do was help!

0o0o0

"I know you put me with Draco for a reason but please, there has to be another room for me to stay in. At least until school starts up again in a couple of days." Harry stood in front of the elder Malfoy's desk, hands clasped behind his back and face passive.

Lucius smiled at the boy, of course there was other rooms, but would he let the boy have one? No. "Unfortunately Harry, you must stay with Draco. School starts up again in 3 days I'm sure you'll be fine."

That was the breaking point. Harry finally hauled off and punch the wall as hard as he could. Lucius heard several cracks and crunches. He was sure Harry shattered his hand. The Dark Haired Boy growled as he left the room. God damn Malfoys, why the hell couldn't they see. Harry couldn't like or show any affection toward anyone. They would just end up hurt. They always end up hurt.

0o0o0

Draco found Harry asleep in a small alcove in the library, it was completely by chance as Draco sometimes went there to get away from everyone and think. It was hidden and rather spacious making it the perfect spot. He climbed in and pulled the other boy into his arms, running his fingers through the boy's hair, and whispering sweet nothings in his ear. As Harry came to and realised whose arms he was in he startled and quickly scampered out of Draco's embrace.

"No!" Harry ran his broken hand through his hair and hissed at the pain. "Stop! Merlin damn it all, just stop! Stop making me care about you! I can't care about you!" Harry was frantic. "If, if i care about you they will take you away," Harry whispered, "I don't want them to take you away." Harry sobbed as he cradled his broken hand to his chest.

"Harry." Draco said in a tone that demanded the other boys attention. " _I_ am _not_ going _**anywhere**_ understand? I will _not_ leave you alone to deal with these sadistic bastards! You don't have to be afraid to care anymore. I won't _ever_ be anywhere but by your side." He quickly grabbed Harry's injured hand and healed it before hauling the smaller boy back into the alcove. He once again wrapped his arms around the boy, and they just stayed there. Silent and unmoving except for the little touches Happy to simple be with each other.

For now.

 **Yay! Another chapter done! I'm thinking maybe the next chapter will be a little more easy going, less drama have it mellow out for a little bit. Once again thank you for all the reviews favorites and follows. Until next time!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Ayyyy! Thanks for being patient once again my lovelies, I hope this chapter is all you hoped for, -haven't killed anyone yet… sorry, also no doing the do yet… again sorry ;) - but it is pretty good I think so happy reading**

 _ **No warning in this chapter**_

 _Chapter 6: Return To Howards_

"Harry hurry up we've got to be leaving!" Draco banged on the bathroom door. All of the sudden the door was wrenched open. Harry stood there with his tight fitting jeans slung low around his waist, towel drying his hair. Draco's eyes widened as he took in the sight. Harry's body had filled out with lean muscle thanks to his constant working out. One may even call him sex on legs, Draco definitely would.

"Stop gawking Malfoy, I'm not a piece of steak." The dark haired boy drawled as he stepped around the blond, dropping his towel and pulling one of Draco's shirt over his head.

Draco turned and leaned against the door frame, legs crossed at the ankles and arms crossed in front of him, "That's my shirt."

Harry looked down " yeah. I know." he stated matter of factly.

Draco grinned and kick of the door frame he came and stood in front of the smaller boy tugging at the bottom of the shirt a bit. " still a bit big on you"

Harry frowned and looked up at him "it's not my fault you're bigger than me!" he poked at Draco's arm indignantly.

Draco grinned wickedly "Damn right i am!"

"Not like that you perv!" he slapped the blonde's arm then pointed his wand at his wet hair, mumbling a spell to style it.

Draco chuckled and messed up Harry's just styled hair. The smaller boy screwed up his face and pounced on the Malfoy successfully messing up his hair as well. "I just did that!" he whined as he stopped the attack on the blonde's hair, hanging limply, his arms wrapped around Draco's neck and legs around his waist. The blond then carried the other boy to the fireplace to floo them to the station.

"Let's go.

0o0o0

Once both boys and their things made it to the platform the found an empty compartment and settled in.

"How will your friends react to me?" The smaller boy asked while worrying his lip.

Draco pulled him to his side and rested his cheek on top of the boy's head, "they won't say anything if they know what's good for them" it was then the slytherin crew decided to show up.

"Hey dra-" Pansy stopped mid sentence when she caught sight I'd the two. "Oh...hello?" She quirked an eyebrow at the blond.

" Move your ass pansy the rest of us want to sit!" Blaise pushed past the girl and plopped down across from the two. "Hello! May I just ask what he is doing here?" he asked innocently.

"He's one of us now. Touch him and I'll kill you!" He pulled a blushing Harry tightly to his side with his arm wrapped protectively around him, "With. No. Shame."

0o0o0

"Welcome back to another year at Hogwarts!" Everybody had just arrived in the great Hall and Dumbledore was starting his welcome back speech. Normally Harry would listen intently, but normally he'd be sitting with his friends and normally Hermione would scold him I'd he did otherwise but today was different. Today Harry knew Albus was a bad man. Today Harry felt the house rivelry more than ever. Today-

"Hello Harry. I'm not _to_ late am I?" Harry's eyes grew wide.

"Hello Andrew," he whispered. He turned around and quickly scanned the slytherin table for his blond savior. When he found him he saw that the boy looked about ready to throttle Andrew.

"Remember Harry,"Andrew startled the bench and pulled Harry to his chest wrapping his arms around his middle, "everyone thinks we are _together._ So don't go acting all weird now." He kissed the boy's temple. They heard a series of 'aww's' a little way down the table. Great they've already assembled a fan club.

"Now, let's eat!"

Harry scrambled scrambled out of Andrews arms and started filling his plate. He piled it high with a lot of food, more than it looked like his small body could take, Draco said it was because of all the working out he was doing he'd been doing. Andrew gave him a look. "I've been working out a lot recently, food is my new best friend" he figured he'd make the best of the worst and possibly get some training tips out of the auror.

"Ah yes, you'll get that you're burning a lot more calories than you would usually would." He smiled at the smaller boy. He _had_ filled out some Andrew noticed. All he could think is how they would be the hottest new couple at the upcoming ministry ball. While he was lost in this process Harry took his leave.

Harry turned to the person next to him and said " He's a bit lost in thought and I don't think he's done eating could you just tell him I've retired for the night, thanks." He quickly left and Draco seeing this left shortly after.

0o0o0

" Gah I just don't understand how someone could be so creepy!" Harry huffed. He already had run 2 miles on the treadmill he conjured up in the room of requirements. "Or stupid. What the hell was Albus thinking?!" Harry picked up the speed.

"Harry maybe you should stop, you're going to wear yourself out." Draco fretted, he usually didn't watch Harry workout, simply because Harry wouldn't allow it. Harry gave him a funny look.

" I only ran 2 this morning and I usually run a minimum of 5 so I still have one to go."

"Well than maybe slow down a bit."

" My god draco, I'm fine. I know my limits."

"knowing and respecting are 2 different things Harry. I don't doubt you know your limits but you also have a tendency to _push limits_. I just don't want to see you hurt." Draco leaned on the front of the machine to look Harry in the face, the brunet just smiled.

"Just half a mile to go Draco, almost done." He started to slow down as to not cramp when he finally got off. A couple minutes later the machine gave a loud beep and slowed to a stop. "See," Harry grabbed a water bottle and a towel, "all done." He patted himself dry and grabbed his other clothes. "Let's go." Once outside the room Harry grabbed the blond's arm successfully stopping him.

"What is it?" Draco turned to look at the boy he had grown so attached to. Harry dropped his arm and looked at his toes. Oh no this was _not_ boding well with the blond, he tried to guide the raven haired boy's face up but Harry just pulled it away again.

"I know it's against the rules but can… can I stay with you tonight?" Harry looked up worriedly.

"Silly boy!" Draco chuckled and pulled Harry into a warm hug, "of course you can stay with me tonight!" he guided him toward the dungeons. "You don't even have to ask. You want to stay with me? Do it." Once at the dungeons Draco said the password and stepped in. The other Slytherin's just ignored them, they knew that if Harry was with Draco they were not to question it. Once in the dorm Draco shoved Harry towards the bathroom, "first shower on the right is mine, use my soaps, you reek." once back Harry asked Dobby to get him underwear and bring him his stuff for tomorrow. When Harry's stuff was delivered and he had underwear on they climbed into bed both exhausted. Draco pulled Harry to him, and tangled their legs while wrapping his arms around the other boy and tucking Harry's head under his chin. They promptly fell asleep, even forgetting to close the curtains.

 **Haha I really enjoy the next chapter, I already have it all written up and just have to type it so this should be rather quick. Thank you all so much for sticking with my very awful updating your real troopers. Also I realize that they wouldn't use** _ **miles**_ **and the such, America is quite unique heh heh *nervous laughter*. I really didn't feel like converting. I don't have math this semester and I'd like to keep it that way. Also I'm working on like 3 other pieces that I'd like to get up and going. I've got this one I'm working on, chapter 2 for another one, and chapter one for 2 more. So busy busy busy. If you like the pairings I'd really appreciate it if you would take a look at my others once I get them up. Thank you lovelies! Happy Easter.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Oh my goodness please slap me. I suck . i'm so sorry. Here is a new chapter. I haven't updated in forever so i know a lot of you probably forget about this "gem" but i promise to try and update more regularly.**

 _ **Chapter 7:**_

*click click*

Draco pried his eyes open upset that someone dare wake him up with this incessant clicking.

" It's almost too cute" a voice he barely recognized to be pansy's said.

"Hmm?" he grumbled all of a sudden a picture was being thrust in his face. The picture showed him and Harry, he had his arm securely wrapped around the boys abdomen, their legs all tangled. What really caught him off-guard though was the way Harry was positioned, usually the 'boy who lived' simply let the blond hold him and not respond in any way, but today was different he had one arm wedged between them and the other fisting the back of Draco's shirt. You could clearly see Harry's back arched in an attempt to get their torsos closer. And Harry's head was tilted up as if to look at Draco, nuzzling the underside of his chin, he could feel a smaller boys breath slow and deliberate obviously still asleep. The picture made it look like he adored him, it looked so intimate. "What time is it?" The blond asked.

" Oh about 1:30 ish" Pansy whispered.

"1:30! What they hell are you doing in my dorm at 1-freaking-30!?"

"Blaise and Theo got me something on their trip and I came to get it."

"At 1-mmm nevermind. Just hurry up and leave. Oh and close my curtains before you go will you?"

0o0o0

When morning rolled around Draco was the first one awake. He knew he had to shower so he gently try to untangle himself from the other sleeping boy. As he attempted to move away Harry mumbled something incoherent before holding onto Draco tighter. Draco sighed in defeat before he started rubbing Harry's back. He mumbled something again his lips brushing over the underside of Draco's chin. His eyes fluttered open and he yawned.

"Morning love." Draco played with Harry's hair.

"Mmm morning." He stretched and curled back toward Draco's embrace, pulling the sheets up and tucking them securely around his chin . " You're so warm ."He mumbled, " don't know why I don't cuddle with you more often"

Draco chuckled, "I'm not stopping you"

Harry pried himself away from the blond boy, "thanks for letting me stay."

" you don't even have to ask Harry you are always welcome here," he also pulled himself out of bed, "I've got to take a shower, you should get ready and head up. I don't want Andrew becoming suspicious," Draco growled out his name with enough venom to put a basilisk to shame.

0o0o0

Harry walked into the great Hall and quickly spotted Andrew. The sight of the man made his flesh crawl and made him want to run but he stood his ground. Harry decided he would put on a show, go big or go home am I right? He strutted up to Andrew looking upset. "Oh my, I tried to hurry I wanted to be able to eat breakfast with you!" Harry forced tears to his eyes.

Andrew looked surprised for a split second before a small smile spread across his face. He wasn't sure what brought about the change but he'd take it. "Oh baby, no I'm sorry I should've waited for you but I wasn't sure when you were gonna get out of bed." he pulled the boy into his lap. "Don't worry though I'm staying for some of the day, I'll be going to classes with you." He kissed at the boy's neck.

Harry squirmed in his lap a bit. " _Andy! Not in public!"_ He whispered giggling a bit.

The older man grinned wickedly stealing Harry's lips in a demanding, possessive kiss, nipping at the boy's bottom lip. They both heard there fan group 'awwing' and just fawning over them. Harry squeaked and quickly hid his face in Andrews neck.

"Come on love, eat up!"

0o0o0

Harry groaned and let his head hit the desk with a resounding _thump_. Andrew had been touching him _all damn day_. It was grating on his nerves and putting him on edge. He just wanted Draco but no, he was stuck with stupid fucking _Andy,_ gag. "Oh baby are you already stressed? Maybe I should just stay all day instead of going to work after this class. I know how you get when your stressed."

Bull shit, this man didnt know _anything,_ "No babe I'm fine. Nothing a little nap won't take care of i'm sure. You go on to work I'll be fine."

"If you're absolutely sure."

"I'm _absolutely_ sure."

Thank god his next class was with Draco then a free period also shared with the slytherins or else he would truly keel over and die.

0o0o0

Harry had just gotten Andrew to leave him alone and was trotting down to potions when he was grabbed by the sleeve and pulled into a hidden alcove against someone's chest. He let out a distressed little squeak before realizing it was only Draco. He let out a relieved sob before throwing himself into Draco and latching on for all he was worth.

"Woah, woah easy there _cariad,_ I've got you now, your ok, come on. Straighten yourself up for Potions."

Harry reluctantly pried himself from Draco straightening his robe. "would you mind being my partner, at least for today?"

"course not. Theo is gonna be mad though."

"Theo can go suck one." Harry stated dragging Draco out of the alcove and towards the potions classroom.

Draco chuckled and followed behind the smaller teen.

0o0o0

Harry had been working out in the room of requirement for an hour. He'd been through his routine twice already and was now running on a conjured treadmill for the last bit of his workout. He couldn't wait to be done and go down to the slytherin common rooms so he could stay with Draco again.

"Found you!"

Harry startled and almost fell off the machine, "Shit Andrew, you scared me." He said slowing the machine down.

"Mmm sorry" the perv said practically eye fucking Harry's chest.

"What are you doing back I thought you had work?" Harry said stepping off the treadmill and toweling off. He certainly didn't want to be half naked in front of this man.

Andrew walked so he was inches from the dark haired boy and rested his hands on the boys hips. "I didn't realize before how truly beautiful you are" he whispered before kissing him.

Least to say Harry was startled. What the hell was he supposed to do! Ah! Andrew started kissing him more insistently obviously wanting him to participate. Oh what the hell, he was fucked anyway. Harry kissed him back. Andrew was pleased with this he picked him up shoving him against a nearby wall. Startled, Harry wrapped his legs around the man's waist and his arms around his neck. Panic. Panic! SHIT. This was not something he wanted, he ripped his lips from the other man's and turned his head away trying to drop his legs back down but Andrew held steady. Andrew started kissing down his neck. "An-Andrew, please!" Harry begged "I don't. I don't want to do this right now. Andrew stop!"

Andrew sighed, "What is it Harry?" he bit out gripping Harry's hips tightly.

Harry knew he was treading in dangerous waters. He reluctantly laid his head on Andrews shoulder, "I'm sorry, I just kinda freaked out. I don't wanna get that far yet. I'm not ready."

All Andrew heard was 'yet' meaning sometime in the near future, he grinned kissing the side of Harry's head. "of course. I'm sorry I pushed."

"Its ok" no really it wasn't "I should be getting back to my dorm though" Dracos dorm, "wish I could stay longer" I can't wait to get rid of you.

"Dumbledore said you can stay with me in my room tonight since you're already so stressed, that's why I was trying to find you"

"oh um. Well then ok. Sounds….. good." jesus he was in for a long night.


End file.
